


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-19

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 小惠……对不起





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-19

光一一路小跑拽着剛到了医院的地下停车场。  
剛跑得跌跌撞撞，到了车门旁边终于嘟着嘴巴发作，半天也不上车，靠着车门生闷气。  
光一给他开了门，他还是没有进到车里。  
喜滋滋在驾驶座上等了半天的alpha，一扭头发现人还在车外。  
隐约意识到自己可能又不小心把对方惹生气了，光一小心翼翼地下了车，轻轻拉着剛的手：“怎么啦，怎么不上车呀。”  
剛嘴角向下撇了撇：“你就知道那个，一点也不懂照顾我，我觉得你还没有做好当爸爸的准备啊，以后你要做一家之主的……这样下去怎么行？”  
光一听完这一番话，不知道该做何反应，自己只是想要早点解解馋，只是一个细微的动作怎么就让剛给解读成那么深远的含义？  
他手足无措地拉了拉剛的衣角：“对不起嘛……可能是太喜欢你了……”和剛的相处经验让光一知道，无论自己占不占理，都最好先道歉，只要态度好，就没有解决不了的事。  
剛无动于衷，继续靠在车门上不说话。  
“宝贝……老婆……让我吃一口吧，然后我考试之前都不碰你了，作为惩罚，好不好？”光一继续笑嘻嘻地哄着恋人。  
剛有些无奈，自己的所作所为哪是不想让光一碰啊，只是想要他快些成熟起来担责任罢了，结果自己怎么也跟着他被迫禁欲？想到这里他有些哑然失笑，跟光一这块木头果然还是要直白一些，自己到底在较什么劲。  
剛上了车，没有按照惯例去后座，而是直接坐到了副驾驶。  
光一意外地问他：“不怕被拍了？”  
“还不是为了保护你？现在你反正也要毕业了，不怕了。”剛满不在乎地说着，内心却吐槽这臭小孩不懂自己的良苦用心。  
光一从来没担心过自己是否会被曝光，年轻人总是喜欢闪光灯和刺激，他倒是总想着哪天能真正地昭告天下。不过剛的做法自然有他的道理，光一并没有反对剛这种躲着传媒的行为。  
坐在副驾驶的剛还是很窝火，他逐渐发现在某些事情上光一无法很好地理解自己，交流时候甚至都不在同一个频道，虽然这些都是剛能容忍的小瑕疵，但他却想要自己的伴侣变得更加好。  
瞟了一眼手握方向盘专心开车的年轻人，剛不知怎么，报复心四起。  
他上身探到光一面前，解开了他的腰带，熟门熟路地从拉链中拿出沉睡已久的肉龙，贪婪地吸了几口浓厚的alpha味道，便把小光一整个吞到嘴巴里。  
光一没受过这种刺激，方向盘险些失控，差点压到路边的线。他一只手轻轻推开剛的头，另一只手努力控制着方向盘，快感从腰间升腾起来，空虚已久的肉棒只是被这样舔弄几下就几乎喷薄而出。  
“专心开车。”剛趁着喘息的功夫，给光一下达了指令，随即又如饥似渴地把已经硬邦邦的阴茎吃了进去。  
“剛的嘴巴……好厉害……好紧……”光一身处车水马龙之中，自己却和剛在车内做着如此私密的情趣之事，如此真实的场景设定让他更加欲火焚身，如果不是需要控制方向盘，他恨不得现在就把剛推到座位上给他办了。  
侧身弯腰的姿势剛觉得有些吃力，他直接跪在副驾驶前面的地毯上面对着光一，舌尖灵活地舔弄着光一的马眼和冠沟，一手撸动着已经青筋暴起的肉棒，一手抚慰着胀到要爆炸的睾丸，时不时把龟头深深地吞进喉咙里，嘴里不住发出黏腻的呻吟。  
好在长濑的医院离剛的住处不算太远，就在他打算顺着根部向上舔的时候，光一终于把车稳稳地停在了剛的车库。  
他推开了剛，没拉拉链，一边撸动着自己已经濒临爆发的肉棒，一边走到副驾驶门边，打开了车门：“小坏蛋……这样很危险的好吗？”  
剛依然保持着跪坐的姿势，正好直面着光一怒立的阴茎，水灵灵的眼睛看着已经快被欲望折磨疯的恋人，舌尖舔着嘴角：“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……快下来吧。”光一柔声哄着他。  
“我不，我还没吃够呢。”剛说着，就又顺势把眼前的肉棒塞到嘴巴里，前后动着头，享受地眯着眼睛吮吸着。  
光一嘴里低低发出难耐的嘶吼，“你也太会折磨我了吧……”自己被剛吃得死死的，只能这样耐着性子被剛伺候着，“后面不想要吗？”光一好言好语地诱惑着他。  
剛的后穴已经湿了好久，这时觉得也该适可而止，就顺从地放过了光一，伸出两只手，跪着看着他：“抱抱。”  
光一把剛整个扛在肩上，剛的上身搭在光一的后背，两条细腿搭在前胸，这样被扛进了房门。  
保持着这个姿势，光一使坏地拉下了剛的裤子，白嫩的肉臀就挂在光一的右肩上，散发着剛独有的体香。  
看着已经泛滥成灾的水穴，光一把两根手指插了进去，搅动着穴口附近的敏感点，剛难耐地甩着腿：“啊……干嘛……不要……这个姿势不稳……快放我下去……嗯啊……老公快停下……”  
光一扛着他的那条胳膊突然收紧，微微发力：“抱紧你了，这样就不会掉下去了，乖，别挣扎。”一边这样哄着，手指继续发力，摁压熟悉的突起，如愿听到了每次都能把自己的心挠得痒痒的呻吟声。  
“呜呜……讨厌……好舒服……可是好痒……好厉害……嗯啊……被插得没力气了……哈啊……啊……”剛像一只任人宰割的小猫，乖乖地把自己挂在光一的肩膀上，身体随着快感震颤着，头朝下的姿势让他流出了一点口水，沾在光一身后腰间的衣角，氤氲成一片。  
光一满意地感受着软烂泥泞的触感，水穴不断收缩仿佛要把他的手指夹断，一想到等一下真正插进去的实感，他胯下的肉刃又胀大了一圈。因为要去医院，所以今天他没穿校服，而是穿了平时的便装。牛仔裤包裹着他细长又肌肉结实的双腿，可没有弹性的布料让裆部已经有些胀痛，怒立的肉棒似乎要把厚实的牛仔裤布料顶穿。明明玩弄肉穴正起劲着，却被胯间的阵痛所打断。光一不爽地“啧”了一声，手上一边继续动着，一边走去客厅，打算把剛先放在那里，自己再解开腰带。  
被扛着走的同时又狠狠被揉弄骚穴，对于剛来说是不小的刺激，“哈……光一……脚有点麻了……嗯啊……放我下去……要到了……嗯啊……啊……要高潮了……要被光一的手指……操射了……啊……”  
剛家里客厅很大，光一走得缓慢，全神贯注取悦自己的恋人，感受着肩头传来的浪叫和颤抖：“那就射我身上好了。”说完，他加大了指尖的振动幅度。  
“啊……呀啊……真的要射出来了……好丢人……呜……老公……不要了……”被人扛着用手指插到射也太丢人了，剛的心里抗拒着，身体却做出了诚实的反应，肉柱前端已经开始滴水。  
光一侧过头，使坏地舔着趴在自己肩头的剛的腰肉，手上做着最后的冲刺，把剛送上了巅峰。  
“呜……射你身上了……快把衣服脱下来……”剛继续伏在光一肩头细细喘着气，又有点责怪地说着，两条细腿上下摆动着，挣扎着要下去。  
光一轻轻把他放在茶几上，解开了束缚自己肉棒已久的牛仔裤。未等裤子整个脱下来，趴跪在茶几上的剛就拽下了光一的内裤，坚挺的阴茎一整根跳出来，轻轻打在剛的脸上。  
剛条件反射一般张开了嘴巴，仿佛一个被训练良好的性爱娃娃，只要光一的肉棒出现在自己脸前，他就会顺势含进口中。  
光一闭上眼睛深吸一口气，明明想要狠狠插进紧窄的后穴，却又对剛的嘴巴无法自拔，他站在剛的面前，自己身前的恋人四肢趴跪在茶几上，白净的脸上挂着一丝清冷，眼神却被欲望吞噬，小嘴紧紧包裹着粗壮的肉棒，不留一丝缝隙地前后动着自己的头，虽然看不见剛的舌头，但从身下传来的快感光一可以感受到剛灵活的小舌是如何伺候着自己。恋人顺从听话的表情和之前的别扭模样完全不同，像一头被驯服的兽。  
被欲望包裹的高中生爱怜地看着剛，双手的食指尖沾了自己的口水，稍微弯了弯腰，用手指不住刺激着剛的两颗殷红。乳头被抚慰着，剛也投桃报李，更加卖力地吸着口中的肉棒。  
“光……后面好想要……可是嘴巴里面也好寂寞……嗯啊……怎么办……”剛舔着肉柱上的青筋，难耐地扭动着细细的腰肢，肉穴滴出来的蜜汁已经滑落到膝窝，寂寞已久的蜜道还是没有被填充，“老公……我渴死了……”  
光一仿佛看不够似的，伏在自己身下的剛，光裸的背和修长的脖颈以及形状好看的蜜桃臀对他来说都是春药，似乎不像太早结束这种视觉享受，光一不知从哪里拿出来一根粗长又逼真的按摩棒，伸长胳膊插进了剛一开一合的水穴。  
按摩棒一被插入，就被剛的饥渴狠狠吸吮着，“啧……好紧……”光一不紧不慢地抽插着按摩棒，玩味地感叹着，“要我快点吗？”  
剛的嘴巴被肉棒塞得满满当当，轻轻点着头回应。光一快速摆动着精壮的腰，同时手上加速，剛的两个洞都被加速贯穿。  
“啊啊……不是这个意思……嗯啊……不要……不要同时插……啊……好满……老公太坏了……”剛已经无暇继续舔弄肉棒，嘴巴已经变成了一个被光一抽插的洞，他双眼失神，几滴口水滴在了茶几上，身子被前后夹击地轮番插干，像是湖中浮萍，摇摇晃晃。  
“老公……我要真的……”剛的胃口被吊起来，肉穴虽然塞着硅胶肉棒，但被这种抚慰刺激得更加饥渴。  
光一直起身子，龟头冲着剛的脸上顶了几下：“去沙发上把屁股翘起来，乖，茶几上太硬了，我怕弄伤你。”  
剛爬到一个单人座沙发上，肉臀翘起，骚穴里还紧紧夹着按摩棒，轻轻晃动着腰肢，等待光一暴雨狂风般的插入。  
许久未开荤的年轻恋人此时却玩心四起，明明自己的下半身已经发胀到要爆炸，还是跪在沙发前面快速抽出按摩棒。上面已经沾满了黏腻的肠液，光一玩味地拿到剛的眼前：“看看你自己有多骚。”  
被快速抽出的硬物刺激到，剛小小地惊呼了一声，眼角泛着水光，看着自己的淫荡被如此暴露在眼前。  
光一走到沙发的扶手一侧，一手搅弄着还未来得及闭合的肉穴，一手拿着按摩棒，用前端撬开了剛的嘴巴：“不是喜欢吃吗？让你吃个够。”  
口中沾着自己肠液的硅胶阴茎进进出出，甬道内的敏感点被持续攻击，剛摇头抗拒着光一略显粗暴的攻势，却又不小心沉沦在摁压敏感点时带来的无尽快感中。他身体轻颤，嘴里含含糊糊说着淫语，肉穴紧紧地包裹住光一的两根手指，连绵的淫液随着翻搅不断从穴口滴出来。  
“呜……啊呜呜呜……”剛含着按摩棒，嘴里似乎说着什么。  
“怎么了？”光一关切又温柔地问道，仿佛那个用尽全身解数折磨剛的肉体的恶魔不是他，他停下了在剛嘴巴里的抽插动作，却还是按压着穴口的骚点。  
嘴巴终于解放了的剛，肆意浪叫着：“呜……好舒服……要到了……哈啊……老公……腰好酸啊……嗯啊……想让老公……啊……握住腰……嗯啊……插……”  
光一满意地看着剛被自己带来的快感所控制着，内心一阵满足，眼前的人白皙的身体泛着微微的淡粉色，眼神甚至有些失焦。他抽出自己的手指，拿给剛看：“怎么搞的，骚水把我的手指肚都泡得皱巴巴的……”  
剛主动把他的手指舔干净，保持着趴跪的姿势抬头央求着：“老公……插我……”  
光一眼神一暗，挺着肉棒走到剛的身后，却插进了剛双腿的缝隙中。他双手握住剛已经酸软不已快要支撑不住的细腰，在早已被浸湿的双腿间快速抽插：“太久没吃你了，这样就好舒服……”光一压抑着声音。  
剛难耐地动了动肉臀，熟练地用穴口找到了光一的龟头：“坏蛋……快进来……”说着，就自己把小穴主动套到了光一的肉棒上，自己前后动着身体，“啊……好大……被塞满了呢……嗯啊……”  
光一的肉棒长驱直入，却小心翼翼地避开生殖腔，不敢深深插进去，每一次抽出都拿到穴口，而后又迅速狠狠进入，但因为没有整个没入，引来身下的人不满地呻吟：“老公……插深一点……哈啊……撞我……”  
光一被撩得跃跃欲试，又不放心地确认了一下：“不会撞到宝宝吗？”  
“当然不会……快点！”剛的语气有些焦急，他这种时候才又意识到光一还是个孩子，有些想法真是天真可爱。  
得到确定回答的光一终于放开胆子冲刺，每一次抽插都从穴口直达花心，并快速摩擦过剛的骚点，精壮的腰身快速抽动，剛被他顶得身体乱晃，死死扒着沙发靠背。  
“哈啊……好爽……小光的肉棒好猛……要被顶飞了……啊……继续……不要停……嗯啊……好上瘾……老公……嗯……用力……”剛的后穴紧紧夹住粗大的肉刃，头发被撞到不停摩擦着沙发靠背，手指扣进沙发缝里，身体逐渐不稳。  
正在剛沉浸在快感中的时候，却听到身后传来拍照的快门声，他一惊，肉穴收缩了一下，光一低吼了一声，拍了拍他的翘臀：“乖，叫得骚一点，操不到你的时候还可以看看这个解解馋。”  
剛一直以来都对光一有着无限的信任，现在又怀了光一的孩子，于是顺从地被拍着性爱视频，“我也要……嗯啊……我也要一份……到时候发给我哦……哈啊……好舒服……老公……要被老公插射了……嗯……”  
光一专注地拍着穴口吞吐肉龙的样子，一会儿又让剛回过头：“宝贝转过来，让老公拍拍你的表情。”  
少年的低音炮带着诱惑，让剛不知不觉就言听计从，明明从前是约炮都不会过夜的充满戒心的人，现在却变成了年轻恋人的专属性器，身体被随意弯折，还被拍着危险的视频。他向后转着头，眼前盛满水雾，嘴巴微微张着，随着后穴被抽插的节奏而吐出诱人的呻吟：“老公……嗯……蹭蹭那里……”一边听从着光一的摆布，一边又给他下着指令，甬道的媚肉随着抽插被翻出来了一点点，光一饶有兴致地把镜头靠近穴口，拍着特写，肉棒没有继续整根没入，而是满足着剛的要求，只进入龟头，用坚硬的顶端摩擦着敏感点。  
“哇……剛这里面好漂亮……”光一慢条斯理地研磨着那一点，不紧不慢地拍着视频，“现在是4K模式哦，到时候可以投到电视上看。”  
剛被他说得满脸娇红，快感又一阵阵袭来，后穴随着光一龟头的刺激一缩一缩，“哈啊……顶到那里了……好舒服……嗯啊……受不了了……要被老公插坏掉了……”  
光一使坏地停了下来，语气惋惜地逗着他：“啊呀……要坏掉了就不弄你了。”说着，手里的镜头又对准了恋人被自己顶弄得欲仙欲死的脸蛋。  
剛的肉体被欲望控制，脸冲着镜头，央求道：“不会坏掉……呜呜……老公继续干我……求你……”水穴在光一的龟头上不停摩擦，但终究比不上恋人亲自给的刺激来得强烈。  
光一难耐地整根没入，同时抓起剛的一侧手臂，一手紧握着他细细的手腕，一手握着手机继续拍。  
“啊啊……哈啊……好厉害……老公不要停……嗯啊……又要射了……呜……好喜欢……啊……想一直被老公这样插下去……”剛浪荡的样子被如数拍下来，他似乎也很享受被这样记录和光一的性爱，眼角瞥到之前被弃在一旁的按摩棒，他又贪婪地放在嘴巴里吮吸着，“嗯……现在两个嘴巴……哈啊……都被……嗯啊……插满了……啊……老公好大……顶死我了……”剛微微仰着头，白皙又没有一丝颈纹的脖颈向上扬着，手臂前后摆动，用按摩棒塞着自己的嘴巴。  
光一加速顶弄，手稳稳地拿着手机继续拍视频：“宝贝……你好浪啊……”看着这样淫荡的爱人，他胯下的巨大又胀了一圈。  
“好喜欢光一……嗯……只有面对光一……哈啊……会这样……啊……好爽……”就算是被插到语无伦次，剛还是在说着对光一的缠绵眷恋，这份喜爱仿佛写在基因里，无论在做什么都无法控制地想要表达出来。  
光一把手机丢到一边，双手握住剛的腰肉，摩挲着，进行着最后的冲刺：“宝贝……你好棒……”他压低了声音，忍耐着想要射精的欲望，想和身下的人一起进入高潮。  
这时小惠发来信息，显示在刚刚被放到一边的手机屏幕上：“我要回家了，你们从医院回来了吗？爸爸状况如何啦？怎么也不跟我讲一下……”  
计算了一下小惠通常走回家的时间，光一也知道余下的时间不多了，却还是逗着剛：“小惠要回来了哦，大概还有十分钟。”  
剛的神情开始紧张，肉穴夹得更紧了，不停催促着光一：“快点……哈啊……别让他撞见……”  
“怎么，不想让你的小孩看到你这么淫荡的样子吗？”虽然嘴上这样逗着剛，光一心里也知道至少当下要避开小惠，他夹紧了臀部加速抽插着。  
“嗯啊……真的不行……快……快射进来……小光……求你了……”剛的口气有些焦急，同时在主动摆动着腰肢，想用这种方法让光一快点射出来。  
“小妖精，咬得我好紧……”光一逐渐不控制自己，马上就要如数射进生殖腔，就在精关失守的关头，他突然停了下来。  
“怎么停下来了……别闹了……快点啊……”剛被吊在欲望的边缘，又伴着担心被小惠撞见的紧张感，急声催促着。  
“你快问问医生，现在这样能不能内射。”光一忍着本该喷出来的精液，难耐地问到。  
剛也不知道这种情况能不能被射在里面，之前怀小惠的时候他整个孕期都是一个人度过，所以这个问题也把他给难住了。  
为了保险起见，剛也只能先暂停下来，打给长濑。  
“babe……”电话一接通，光一又坏心地顶着剛穴口旁的骚点。  
剛忍耐着浪叫，声音却已经发颤，不住地大喘气，“嗯……想问问你……啊啊……现在可不可以……哈……射在里面……”一边打着电话，剛一边伸手向后，抵挡着光一的撞击，可却都是徒劳。  
长濑听着这个声音也知道剛在做什么了，没好气地回复了一句：“可以！”就挂断了电话。撂下电话以后又不安心地发了一条信息：“频率不要太高。”  
此时剛已经拿不稳电话，在长濑挂断的瞬间，手里的电话也随之滑落，“可以……快射进来……哈啊……都射给我……”  
光一继续恢复了冲刺，“准备好了吗？要射给宝宝了哦……”  
“呜……哈啊……爸爸快射给宝宝……嗯啊……”随着光一一个深插入，两个人同时射了出来。  
这时玄关传来响动，两个人仿佛被捉奸在床的偷情情侣一样，迅速起身穿衣服。还好剛的房子够大，小惠走到客厅又需要些时间，这样才足够他们穿好衣服。  
小惠一回到家，就看到爸爸和光一在沙发上坐着，喘着气，尤其是爸爸的脸又很红，坐着的时候还在左右晃，不禁有些担忧：“爸爸，你发烧了吗？脸怎么这么红啊？”  
剛的肉穴被灌满了光一新鲜的精液，又不得不紧急穿衣服而无法及时做出清理，整个人坐立难安，只是柔声哄着小惠：“爸爸没事，今天检查了情况很好哦……我先去趟卫生间。”说完，就快步走开。  
“光一……我爸爸怎么啦？看起来好奇怪。”小惠看着爸爸夹紧双腿的背影，疑惑不已。  
光一苦笑着，又有点尴尬：“没事，真的没事，想想晚上吃什么吧，我去订位置。”  
“那记得订四个人的哦，杰西哥哥晚上也要过来呢。”小惠一提到杰西，神情又活泼起来。  
光一心说着“他来干嘛”，却还是翻着网页找了起来。


End file.
